


da mi basia mille

by beautifullights



Series: Save an X-wing, Ride a Pilot [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Bondage, Breathplay, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Gentle Dom Finn, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Spaceships, Karada, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex-wings, Sub!Poe, Suspension Bondage, Zero-gravity sex, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edging. Rimming. Hair-pulling. Breathplay. Suspension bondage. Zero-grav sex. Loving dom Finn slowly, gently, and thoroughly fucking Poe out of his mind.</p><p>In other words, all of Poe’s favorite things.</p><p>///</p><p>When Finn turns back to look at his handiwork, his breath catches in his chest. Poe’s pinned in the center of the cabin, laced neck to cock to feet with gleaming red silk, wrists and ankles and body all claimed, pinned, <em>his.</em> “You’re so beautiful like this, Poe.” The words slip out of his mouth unbidden. “So <em>beautiful</em>. Loving me, trusting me, letting me—” </p><p>“Tie me up?” Poe’s grin slants sideways, crooked with desire. “Any time. Be my guest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	da mi basia mille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts), [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> This is all cicak and gloss' fault. 
> 
> Presenting: a fill for gloss' incredible [zero-grav sex headcanon](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com/post/145366909835/13-thinking-about-zero-gravity-sex-maybe-the), as well as at least four other headcanons from [this](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com/post/145400909970/stormpilot-nsfw-fridays-summary-post-03062016) particular fantastic NSFW Stormpilot headcanon party, plus the sacred edging and rimming themes.
> 
> If you've never been to [cicaklah's](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com/) NSFW Stormpilot headcanon Fridays on tumblr, consider this your personal invitation, complete with a flightsuit-orange bowtie and a unicorn party hat. 
> 
> Enjoy...

“Your contact was unable to get a ship to the Rakutan system to meet you,” Nerro informs them, flickering in and out on Poe’s dash. “She just contacted us, said she was finally able to leave Gyyla’s port, but she can only go as far as Efi IX. I’m transmitting the coordinates now—looks like it’s another two days in hyper from your current location.”

“That’s ok,” Poe shrugs. “We’ve got enough life support for the next two weeks, anyway. I’m sure we’ll find some way to entertain ourselves until we get there.”

Nerro gives him the fish-eye. “Mmm-hmm. Well. Just—” She looks to the side for a moment, distracted by someone else in the control room. “Shh!” she hisses. “Don’t give them ideas!” She turns back to Poe with her professional smile intact. “Make sure you’re action-ready by the time you make it into the Efi system,” is all she says.

Poe salutes, trying and mostly failing to keep his expression level. “Yes, ma’am. Anything else?”

“Find me someone who grins like that at the thought of being cooped up with me on a ship for two days,” Nerro sighs.

“Take a closer look at Snap sometime, during your next pilots’ briefing. You may be surprised.” Poe flashes her a grin and cuts the line.

He swivels around in his chair and raises an eyebrow at Finn. “You heard the dispatcher. Action-ready.” He swivels back around to the controls, takes the ship off autopilot, and start to angle them into their hyperspace lane as the navicomp calculates a new flightpath.

Finn nods, very solemn. “I did hear. Couldn’t help but overhear, in fact. Although I will say, I was a bit distracted by the console. I haven’t spent a lot of time in the cockpit of larger shuttles like this one. This button, right here.”

He points to a green light near where he stands, leaning against the bulkhead. “Neither X-wings nor TIE-fighters have that, I think. Although I will say, I wasn’t paying much attention to the rest of the TIE’s dash. Just the guns themselves. But I don’t think I’ve seen a button like that before.”

“This is true.” Poe sets them on course, punches the hyperdrive, and nods back at Finn, equally solemn. “Starfighters usually don’t have one. It’s common on larger vessels, though. Shuttles, freighters—the _Falcon_ must have one, although I guess you didn’t spend a lot of time in the cockpit there. It, um.” Unaccustomed to keeping a straight face, his lips start to twitch. “Turns off the gravity emulators.”

“Huh. It says so right next to it, so I figured that was probably the case. But. Always good to double-check, you know?”

“Definitely,” Poe agrees, very solemn.

“Would anything bad happen?”

Poe shrugs. “Doesn’t affect the ship’s function, for sure. I mean, anything not tied down will go floating, but everything should be secured right now, so that’s not a problem.”

“Hmm.” Even Finn is starting to lose his grip on his straight face. “Two days in hyperspace, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Interesting.” Finn looks out the viewport for a moment to admire the blurring lines of stars. “So if I were, for some reason—”

“By accident, of course—”

“By accident,” Finn agrees. “To push it. It would—” The button casts an elegant green light over his hovering finger.

Poe bites his lip.

Finn pushes the button.

It doesn’t happen quite _instantly,_ but it’s fast enough to notice. One moment Poe’s sitting in his seat, feet propped on the dash, crash harness (of course) carelessly tossed over the back of the seat. Finn’s standing beside him, leaning against the bulkhead, knee cocked, one foot balancing on the wall behind him. Slowly but surely, the power keeping Poe in his seat diminishes, leaving his hair floating on end around his head. The next moment, they’re—

One tiny shove and he’s lifting up out of his chair, legs dangling freely below him. Poe loses the fight to suppress his grin. Ever since he was a tiny midget, he’s loved this feeling of sudden, total, _flight._ On a long-distance flight with his parents to visit the surviving members of the Dameron clan, ex-refugees who took up residence on Republic-controlled Ossus, the grav emulators cut out very abruptly, leaving him swimming through the ship just fast enough to dodge his parents’ grasping hands. _Fun,_ indeed.

Poe twists back in the air, trying to get a look at Finn’s face, and _wow._ He’s seen every grin Finn’s got, by now—gleeful, victorious, lustful, wholehearted, blissed-out. This one surpasses them all. Finn’s laughing uncontrollably, pushing off the floor, flailing freely through the cockpit, tumbling in midair. He reaches out for Poe, eyes lit with mischief, teeth gleaming in the multitude of lights from the dash.

Poe laughs at him, cheeks flushed. “I should have known,” he gasps. “The way you dance. Of course you’d like zero-g. We’ll have to play around a bit, later.”

“You have your own moves, I’m sure.”

“Req for being a pilot,” Poe shrugs. “Even starfighter pilots spend enough time on shuttles and freighters and transports to get bored, shut off the emulators, and come up with a few good zero-g moves. You should see Jess sometime - she’s a firecracker.”

Finn laughs. “She’s scary enough on a sparring court. I shudder to think what she’d do without gravity.”

“Shudder…” Poe cackles. “Shudder is right. Ask her sometime.” He angles himself against the bulkhead, pushes off, and collides with him in midair. Their intertias mostly cancel out, leaving them drifting aimlessly back towards Finn’s side of the cockpit.

Poe wraps his arms and legs around Finn in his best imitation of a nebula orchid vine and leans in for his mouth. Finn closes his eyes and kisses him back as they slowly tip ass over heels. Heels over ass? There’s no real _up_ or _down_ now, which makes Poe feel right at home. Part of being a starfighter pilot is thinking in all dimensions, all directions, all at once.

The direction Poe’s mind is taking now, however, is definitely closer to _ass_ than _heel_. His hands drift down there as well, cupping the bountiful hard curves of Finn’s ass. Finn sighs into his mouth and presses in closer, hands sliding down the small of Poe’s back and slipping in under his waistband—

Finn breaks off the kiss with a startled flinch and twists to look behind him. They’ve bumped into the dash, and a pair of levers just stabbed him in the back far too close to his newly healed scar for comfort.

“Sorry, sorry!” Poe presses his feet against the console and shoves them away, back into the cockpit, but it’s clear that’s only going to result—in—yup, Finn grabs a bar on the ceiling just before Poe’s back slams into the wall. “Thanks. Sorry about that.” He presses a swift kiss of apology to Finn’s collarbone where it pokes out above the loose V of his shirt.

“Does this really work?” Finn sighs. “I mean, even if we go back to the main hold, if we’re banging around the place this much when we _kiss,_ it’s only going to get worse when we—”

Poe presses a finger to Finn’s mouth to cut him off. Finn closes his lips around it and suckles, watching Poe’s eyes slowly darken. “If you’re going to say we need to turn the grav back on, the answer is no,” Poe says, slightly breathless as Finn sucks another finger into his mouth. “I think—”

He runs a finger over the curve of Finn’s bicep and up the inside of his arm. “I think we can find a more creative solution than that.”

Finn pops his mouth off of Poe’s fingers, leaving a slick shine on his lips. “Well.” He smirks. “When you put it that way.”

“I do,” Poe nods, unconsciously starting to grind his hips against Finn.

They don’t have all of their toys with them, but fantasy is all about…well, fantasy, isn’t it? Letting Poe’s one-armed Wookie-tight grip keep them together, Finn slowly traces a line around Poe’s neck with his free hand. When he reaches the divot at the base of Poe’s neck, he presses his finger into his lover’s skin, just where the metal ring would ordinarily sit at the center of the collar.

Poe’s eyes flutter shut at that, then open again, hooded. Poe’s lips part slightly. Finn can feel his pulse beating, beating, beating beneath his finger.

“Ready to play?” Finn murmurs.

Poe closes his eyes, ducks his head. “ _Yes_.”

“Good.” Finn leans in and kisses Poe, one finger still in the invisible metal ring on his neck, as though dragging him closer with the leather collar. “Where do you want to be?”

“There’s a network of bars over the main hold,” Poe’s voice rumbles low in his chest as he nuzzles beneath Finn’s ear, then presses a kiss to the lobe. “And a grating on the floor by the airlock. The ties should be long enough to stretch between them.”

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Finn laughs, soft and breathy.

Poe leans back with a smirk. “Well. When I wasn’t thinking about piloting. Or the mission. Or your ass.”

“Glad to see where I rate.” Finn settles his teeth over Poe’s clavicle just hard enough to make Poe shiver. “Ready?”

“Of course.”

Finn angles them towards the door and pushes off from the ceiling. Between the two of them, shoving alternately off the floor, walls, and ceiling, they make their way into the main hold. When Finn lets go, Poe doffs his clothes and boots and ties them to the grating on the floor with his bootlaces to keep them out of the way. Finn does the same, then makes his slow way to their Resistance-issue packs secured on the far side of the room and rummages through his own.

Poe propels himself up to the bars on the ceiling—floor? Wall? it’s all the same, really—hooks his feet under one of the bars, and holds loosely to another until his lover returns, silk ties in hand.

“Sex in midair.” Finn beams at Poe. “This should be one to remember.” He wedges his feet into the bars behind Poe to keep himself in place, slides one hand down Poe’s arm to his wrist, and coaxes Poe’s fingers off the bar. When he repeats the motion on Poe’s other side, their bodies peel off slowly into the main hold, held to the ceiling only by their feet in the bars.

Standing upside down feels surprisingly normal, really. Pleasingly disorienting. Finn’s normally a solid-ground man, but this…this he likes. They’ll have to go on shuttle trips more often. A honeymoon across the galaxy, perhaps, someday…

He takes Poe’s wrists in one hand, behind his back, and slowly wraps the ties around them. Takes a moment to admire the sight—red silk, golden skin, shoulders straining as Poe tests the bond. Finn slips a finger beneath the ties to test the tension—

“All good,” Poe murmurs, before Finn can even ask.

“Good.” Finn presses a soft kiss to the back of Poe’s neck. With confident, practiced motions, he butterflies the silk up Poe’s arms to tie them together to the elbow and secures it with a solid quick-release knot. Poe closes his eyes for a moment and shivers. He tests the bonds again just to feel the ties pull tight against his skin.

“Good, love?” Finn runs a finger up the inside of his arm, over silk and skin alike.

“Very,” Poe replies, leaning back against him with a sigh. Finn smiles and runs a hand through Poe’s hair. Poe snorts at that, unable to stop him—not wanting to stop him, even if he could.

One by one, Finn unhooks his feet and rehooks them into the bars front of Poe. Poe grins at him, enjoying the glint in Finn’s eye. Finn pulls him into a deep kiss, dipping him backward, one hand splayed possessively across his lover’s bound arms. When he pulls them back up at last, they’re both flushed and very, _very_ ready.

Finn wraps a silk around Poe’s neck next, leaving plenty of give, and ties it off firmly to ensure that it won’t tighten any further. No need to take as much care to spread the ties to hold Poe’s weight, as—surprise! there’s no gravity to pull his body down against the bonds. Instead, Finn concentrates on making artwork, crisscrossing the red silks in a diamond pattern down the smooth muscles of Poe’s chest. Takes a moment, of course, to suckle each dusky nipple into a hardened nub, just to hear the hitch in Poe’s breath as he does.

As the silks pull into a solid harness across his chest, Poe watches his lover at work. Finn’s lips are parted in concentration, his eyes focused on each new juncture of the ties, his hands steady and sure on Poe’s body—Poe’s cock jerks at the sight. Finn nailing every target set in front of him, pinning his opponent to the sparring mats, securing Poe from wrist to ankle in tight ropes…yeah, ok, it works for him. Works for Finn too, Poe’s pretty sure, given his usual reception when returning home from a mission.

Finn glances up and catches Poe’s stare. “Like what you see?”

“Yup.” Poe’s face slides into a crooked grin. “Ask me again when I have a bit more blood in my brain, and maybe I’ll come up with a better comeback.”

Finn laughs. “You do seem to have a situation here, don’t you?” He runs his fingers down the length of Poe’s achingly hard cock. Poe hisses in pleasure and rocks up against his hand. Finn smiles beatifically up at him and takes his hand away.

“Oh, shit,” Poe sighs.

“Two days in hyper, right?”

“You’re not going to—”

“Nah.” Finn shakes his head. “Neither of us has the patience for that.”

“Damn straight.”

“But there’s no need to rush.”

“Oh, shit,” Poe sighs again, but he’s grinning this time. “First Order had no idea what a terror they were unleashing on the sexual world.”

“Got that right,” Finn grins. He puts a hand on Poe’s thigh, urges him to pull his foot out of the bars. Poe acquiesces, folds his ankle up towards his ass at Finn’s guidance. With a series of swift, sure movements, Finn butterflies a third tie back from Poe’s knee to his ankle, binding thigh to calf until Poe’s leg is completely immobile, ankle tucked in by his ass, knee splayed slightly outward. With another nudge, Finn coaxes Poe to unhook his other foot from the bars—

And _there’s_ the lurch in Poe’s stomach that makes it all come together, the sudden swoop of leaving control over his body in the hands of his lover. Even more so now, when there’s no gravity to guide his movements. He floats loosely in midair, hands bound behind his back, one leg folded up by his ass, the other floating down beneath him.

Poe closes his eyes, feeling his breath come short and sweet in his chest. He waits for Finn’s touch, trusting that Finn will take care of him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Finn’s voice rasps slightly with desire.

“Yes,” Poe whispers. He may never understand why he feels as utterly, completely, _free_ like this as when he pilots _Black One_ through a dogfight, but—he does, and he loves it, and it’s one of the most beautiful things he knows.

“Good,” Finn murmurs. He spins Poe around with a hand on his shoulder and lets go, letting Poe drift unmoored before him. He ties Poe’s free leg to match its opposite—crisscrossing red lines down from Poe’s knee to his foot and thigh, securing his ankle to his ass. He knots the ends to Poe’s wrists, securing his lover in an immobilizing network of red silk.

Poe shifts in his grasp, testing the hold. He can strain in place, but he can’t move a single limb. Arms bound together behind his back, legs splayed and pinioned beneath him. One tight knot of a body, arcing out towards Finn.

“How is it, love?” Finn asks, tracing a finger down Poe’s chest.

“Mmm.” Poe blinks, starting to lose his words. “Good.” He nods again, trying to pull himself back together to some semblance of coherence. “Very good. Fuck, you’re good at this.”

Finn pulls him close with one hand on the small of his back and kisses him. Poe kisses him back for all he’s worth, bites Finn’s lip, smiles at Finn’s cut-off moan. Finn gives him a light shove and grins after him, watching Poe slowly spin head over heels in the air as he floats across the cabin. Poe watches the floor approach with only a vague sense of doom, unable to catch himself if he falls against it.

But Finn’s still holding the end of the tie around his neck, so when Poe reaches the center of the room, he knots the ends of the silk to the bars on the ceiling and shoves outward to meet his rudderless lover. Presses a soft kiss to Poe’s forehead, ties the last red silk to the knot around his neck, weaves it through the diamond harness on his chest, swims his way down to the grating on the floor, and ties the end of the silk to the grating to secure Poe firmly in place.

When Finn turns back to look at his handiwork, his breath catches in his chest. Poe’s pinned in the center of the cabin, laced neck to cock to feet with gleaming red silk, wrists and ankles and body all claimed, pinned, _his._

“You’re so beautiful like this, Poe.” The words slip out of his mouth unbidden. “So _beautiful_. Loving me, trusting me, letting me—”

“Tie me up?” Poe’s eyes are hooded, _ready_. “Any time. Be my guest. You know that.”

“I do.” Finn uses the rope to guide himself back to Poe. “Still can’t believe my luck. That I found you. That you love me.”

“Same here, you know.” Poe ducks his head.

Finn runs a gentle hand up Poe’s chest to his neck, stops at the central ring of the invisible collar. “Still good?” he asks.

Poe closes his eyes and leans into the touch, falling under _hard_. “Mmm,” he says again. Words. Words? “Very good,” he manages. “Mmm-hmm.”

Finn laughs softly. “And if it’s not?”

“Hosnia.”

Finn grins. “Good to go, then?”

“Please.” Poe tries to gather his thoughts back together. It’s just that—he’s just—so— _secure_ , in the most certain sense of the word. _Suspended_ , halfway between reality and dreams.

 _Safe,_ in Finn’s hands.

“Want to kiss you,” Poe murmurs. Finn looks up from beneath his lashes, tilts his head, and leans in to Poe’s mouth. Poe presses up against him as much as he can, eyes closed, heartbeat pounding in his ears. His fingers flex over nothing, unable to—

Finn’s fingers twine into his. Poe _sighs_ , clasps his lover’s hands, and slips his tongue into Finn’s mouth, relaxing into the warm heat of his kiss.

Poe strains against the bonds once more, just to feel again how securely he is held. The restraints hold only the faintest echo of his torture on the Finalizer—a memory now overlaid with rich layers of relief, knowing that they escaped, that Luke and BB-8 and the Resistance were safe, that it allowed them to find each other. What an empty galaxy it would have been if they’d passed by each other in hyperspace, never allowed the chance to meet. To fall in love. To find _this, them, here, now._

Finn wraps his legs around Poe’s waist, tangling their bodies together. Kisses the stubble on Poe’s jaw, slides lower, and brushes his lips down Poe’s neck, making Poe shiver. Suckles on a nipple, bites a small mark on Poe’s chest—Poe’s breath catches in his throat.

Finn releases Poe’s hands—Poe shivers at the loss, but when Finn’s hands slide down to cup his ass instead and grind their hips together, he can’t complain. He _really_ can’t complain. In fact, a far better use of his energies would be to groan in appreciation, so he does. He rocks forward—up? down? who cares—against the sweet friction of Finn’s cock. Finn obliges tenfold, slipping a hand between their bodies to form a tight circle around their dicks. Poe’s breath comes faster, and faster, and—

And then Finn lets go of him, floating away until the only connection remaining is one hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Oh, _shit,_ ” Poe mutters again, with feeling. His cock _throbs_ , full of a white-hot need.

Finn laughs, head tipped back, throat outlined in bright white from the shuttle’s onboard lights. He pushes off Poe entirely and tucks his body in to turn a quick roll in midair. Catches himself on Poe’s ankles, behind—above? beneath? who cares—his lover, with his legs floating out into the interior of the cabin. Pulls in closer, presses a flurry of kisses around Poe’s ankles, in between the red silk wrappings, follows the compact lines of his lover’s body—calves, shins, knees. Flips upward again to kiss his way up Poe’s thighs, hands warm and strong on Poe’s ass.

Poe’s breath catches in his chest. “ _Finn_ ,” he whispers. He looks down at his lover, strength and grace and motion, floating beneath—above? beside? who the _fuck_ cares—his bound body, looking up at him like—like—

“I love you,” Finn whispers back.

Poe nods. “I know.”

Finn whacks his side.

“Nope.” Poe grins down at him. “You deserved that one.”

“Just for that—” Finn sucks a mark into Poe’s thigh, kisses his inner thighs—Poe shivers and presses in closer to Finn. His lover licks a slow spiral down his cock—Poe throws his head back, breath coming short. Finn mouths over his balls, rolls each over his tongue, slides back up to the tip. Takes just the head of Poe’s cock into his mouth, licks around and around and _around_ until Poe’s panting, gasping, shaking in his bonds, bucking into Finn’s mouth, needing more, more, _more—_ Finn holds his hips steady, sucks and sucks and _sucks_ until there’s definitely more blood in Poe’s cock than his brain, please, Force, please, he’s burning up into a star—

Finn pulls off again, wrapping one hand tightly around the root of Poe’s cock just as a precaution.

 _“Fuck you_ ,” Poe pants, grinning madly despite himself.  

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.” Finn muses. He pulls himself up to Poe’s head and kisses him again, heated and sensual. Poe’s pliant beneath his hands, one compact loop of muscle and sinew and bone and _hair_ , oh Force, that hair. Finn twines his fingers into the dense dark curls, pulls until Poe groans and rocks up into him, seeking friction, please, Force, _friction,_ but there’s none to be had while flying in the center of the cabin. Finn keeps his hips deliberately away from Poe’s.

“You are such a fucking tease,” Poe whispers. His tongue flicks out along his lips, tasting his own precum from Finn’s kiss.

“Two days,” Finn whispers back.

“I am going to explode.”

“I don’t think it works that way.”

“Want to bet?”

Finn wraps his hand around the hard curve of Poe’s bicep where it tenses against the bonds. “Well,” he muses. “It depends how you define explode, I guess. If your definition includes _come screaming_ , then, well…yes, I do hope you will explode.”

“Then why aren’t you letting me—”

“Because I’m not done with you yet, Dameron.” Finn strokes down the side of Poe’s face, seductive and menacing at the same time. Poe’s eyes flutter shut. Finn pushes off again, flips in midair, catches himself on Poe’s knees, and looks up. It’s been long enough for Poe to cool down a bit, he thinks.

Time to give his lover another run for his credits.

Finn flips around to face Poe’s ass, claws his fingers down the laces wrapped around Poe’s legs, and spreads his lover’s thighs just wide enough to stick his face in and lick around Poe’s rim. Poe jerks beneath his touch and curses, breathless. Finn smirks to himself and licks in again, hot and wet and insistent, tracing sigils onto the tightly puckered skin. He makes his tongue into a short blaster-end and pushes up inside, fucking Poe with his tongue until his chin is dripping with spit and Poe’s ass is loose and wet under his mouth.

Poe tips his head back and groans, mad with sensation. “Finn,” he gasps. “ _Finn._ "

Finn adds two fingers beneath Poe’s balls, stroking in time with the flicks of his tongue. Poe shouts and rocks back beneath Finn’s hands, desperate for friction, but Finn holds him down by his bindings. One more lick, one more stroke, and—

Finn shoves off, floating loosely out into the cabin. He hooks one foot into the silk tie to anchor himself and waits for Poe to recover. His lover is gasping, head thrown back, lips parted, chest heaving against the red ties, each muscle outlined in high relief by the bright shuttle lights, entire body trembling on the edge of orgasm.

At last Poe’s eyes flutter open. For a long moment, he just looks at Finn, eyes wide, breathing hard. Finn pulls himself back in towards his lover and slowly brings a hand up to Poe’s cheek. Poe leans into the touch, clearly overwhelmed. “How is it, love?” Finn whispers.

Poe nods, nods again. He twists in his bonds, presses a soft kiss to Finn’s hand. Finn curls in around Poe now and wraps his arms and legs around his lover, giving him a moment to ease back from the brink of orgasm. Poe leans into his embrace, grateful for the touch. Finn rubs small circles into his back to ease some of the knots starting to form.

At last Poe sighs, long and heartfelt, and leans back to see Finn’s face. “You’re really good at this,” he rasps. “You know that, right?”

Finn shrugs. “Practice?” His lips curl into a small smile.

“ _Mmmph_.” Poe drops his head until their foreheads touch. “Feel free to practice on me anytime you like, buddy,” he says, voice rough with desire.

“Well.” Finn clasps Poe’s hands tightly between his own. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Poe nods. “I really do. Now, even. If you want.”

“If I want.” Finn raises a brow.

“Good. I figured the answer was a yes.”

Finn laughs. “Always a yes. Oh, Poe.” He cups a hand beneath Poe’s chin and kisses his lover, deep and sweet. “Have I mentioned yet how incredible you are? How much I love you?”

“Yes, in fact. You did—”

“No?” Finn presses a finger to Poe’s lips to shut him up. “Well, then let me make up for lost time.”

Poe slips Finn’s finger into his mouth with a wicked grin.

“You are.” Finn’s not really surprised to hear his voice roughen with emotion. “You—” He nods. “You are incredible. You really are.”

Poe draws back until Finn’s finger pops out of his mouth. “Well. Glad to hear nothing’s changed in the last ten minutes. I was so wor—”

“I knew I should have gagged you.”

Poe beams at him. “But then you’d miss me.”

“Nah.” He would, though. He really, _really_ would, which is why they very rarely use a gag. Anyway, while he does his best to wreck Poe, it’s only fair to give Poe a chance to get in some hits of his own. “Just for that, though—” Finn claws his fingers through Poe’s hair and tugs on it until Poe’s head snaps back, caught in his grasp. “You have two choices,” he continues.

“If you say to come or not to come, I will—”

“No!” Finn cracks into laughter. “That is definitely the endgame here. I did mention the screaming part, right? Your choices are—and, I mean, anything’s still on the table here, but I thought you might be particularly interested in these two—me in you first, or you in me first?”

Poe blinks. “ _First_ ,” he says, as though tasting the word.

Finn runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I think you may be _vastly_ overestimating my powers of control here.”

“I think you’ll do all right.”

“Is that a dare?”

Finn nods, slowly and regally.

“Well, then.” Poe thinks about this for a moment. “You do know the way to my heart, that’s for sure.”

“After sleeping with you for—how long has it been, now? Seven months? I would damn well hope so.”

“Huh.” Poe ponders this. “Well, that’s awfully optimistic of you, but I have my doubts. So you in me first. I would not want to miss that.”

“Good.” Finn’s mouth slides into a slow, smug grin. “That way I can keep my hand where it was a moment ago.”

“ _Shit_.” Poe shifts as though to whack Finn’s arm, realizes he can’t, and shakes his head. “You really thought this through, didn’t you?”

“I did indeed. Clearly, you did not. You sure you’re a commander? Your strategical skills are a little—”

“I’d like to see you try to think analytically when tied up within an inch of your life and edged two—three—four times? How many is that, by now? I’m losing track, and it’s entirely your fault.” There’s a wonderful warm buzz in his head, accompanied by a complementary throb in his cock.

“I accept full responsibility for my actions.” Finn attempts a floating bow, nearly overbalances, grabs onto Poe’s bound elbows to regain his position. He kisses away Poe’s laughter, barely able to keep from laughing himself.

Poe’s mouth is warm, and lush, and welcoming. Finn takes hold of the tie around Poe’s neck and twists it, pressing tightly enough against the sides of Poe’s neck that he shivers, straining to get enough air. He bites Finn’s lip, hard enough to make Finn’s heart pound. Finn pulls back a fraction, just far enough to see the _need_ in Poe’s eyes. He twists the tie to cut off Poe’s air entirely, just for a moment—Poe tips his head back, closes his eyes, _shudders_. His lips part, seeking, seeking—Finn lets go of the tie. Poe gasps and lowers his head, chest heaving.

A moment after he regains his breath, Finn claims his mouth again, twists the tie to limit Poe’s breath, grabs his hair and grips it tightly. Poe strains beneath him and makes small sounds beneath Finn’s kiss, needing, needing—

Finn releases the tie again to let Poe recover his breath. Keeps one hand in his lover’s thick dark curls, tugging tightly at the roots. Poe’s are half-lidded, dark with lust. He tips his chin up towards Finn, mouth parted, begging for more. Finn obliges, cupping one hand tight around the back of his neck to pin him in place. He twists the tie around Poe’s neck ever so slowly, so that Poe doesn’t even realize his predicament until his airflow is cut off completely for a few short seconds.

The sensation of Finn controlling his own breath leaves Poe shaking in Finn’s hands, overwhelmingly aroused. He licks up into his lover’s mouth as though he can transfer some of Finn’s breath into his own lungs. Finn releases him again, lets him gulp in air until his breathing returns to normal, then gradually twists the tie until it starts to press against the sides of Poe’s neck once more.

With Finn’s hands pulling his hair tightly by the roots, and the silk tie slowing his airflow, Poe is  _soaring_ , caught in his lover’s strong grasp, completely at his mercy. Just as Poe’s eyes flutter shut in bliss, Finn releases the tie, wraps one arm around Poe’s shoulders to brace his body against Finn’s chest, reaches for Poe’s hands, and clasps them in one of his own. Poe shudders, finally able to take a full breath. He can still feel the echoes of the tie pressing around his throat in an irresistible caress.

They hang like that for a long time, halfway between ceiling and floor, foreheads touching, just—breathing. When Finn can hear Poe’s heartrate slow to normal, he lets go of Poe’s hands and slowly slides his hands downward.

“My love,” he whispers. “My love.” He traces the silk crossings on Poe’s back, glides down the trenchline of his spine, press into the divots on either hip, slide down to each cheek, and cup his ass closer. “Do you know how perfect you are, right here, right now, with me? Wrapped in silk, in my arms, waiting for me to touch you.”

Poe ducks his head to Finn’s shoulder. “Love you,” he whispers.

“Because I choke you?” Finn nuzzles down Poe’s neck.

Poe laughs, voice roughened. “Well. That too, I guess. But—because you—you _listen_ , Finn, you pay attention, you—I feel safer here than anywhere else in the galaxy.”

Finn picks his head up and meets Poe’s eyes. “Well,” he says. “Same.” And that’s all he can really say on the subject, without—well. The less he thinks about life in the First Order while awake, the less likely it is that he’ll wake up shivering. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

Poe tilts his head. Looks at Finn in silence for a moment. Nods. “Well, then,” he rasps. “Good. That’s very good. Great, in fact. If you feel so safe with me, maybe it’s theoretically possible that one of these days you might hypothetically feel safe enough to—”

“I’m going to have to get the lube,” Finn answers.

Poe beams at him. “See, this is what I mean. You just understand me.” _And if you have to leave, you make sure that I’m back to myself enough to not panic about being tied up and alone._

“You always say I’m a quick learner, no?” Finn grins. “Plenty of motivation to get this right. After all—” He pushes away, drifts gently down to the floor. “I intend to come screaming, too. Count to thirty for me.” With a bright flash of teeth, he propels himself into the cockpit.

Poe closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, keeping a steady count in his head. He shifts minutely, feeling each limb where it folds and bends between Finn’s tight network of knots. Feels the endless the air around him, too, the sheer delight of weightlessness. Keeps his mind in the _here, now, us, safe._

And then Finn’s back, soft breath behind him, swooping beneath him, rising before him. Shoulders and smile and hands on Poe’s knees, click-pop of the cap, slick finger on Poe’s rim, and they’re dancing again.

Poe closes his eyes as Finn’s finger slips inside. He’s loose and wet enough already from Finn’s rimming that the second finger slides in not long after the first. He rocks down onto Finn’s fingers, flushed with arousal.

“So good for me,” Finn murmurs. “So perfect. Waiting for my cock, like you were born to take it. Made to be fucked, tied up in midair and _fucked_ until you can’t remember your own name.”

Poe groans at the words and tips his head back, dizzy with lust. Finn’s fingers crook up and light up his body like a dash with all systems set to _go._ Three fingers, and his body is bound and full and _singing_ , pinned in place in the middle of his own fucking ship. Finn’s hand splays over Poe’s hip, possessive and claiming. His fingers crook up to hit Poe’s prostate, all at once, and Poe _shouts_ , bucks up, gasps for more—one—more—he’s right there—

Finn’s fingers slide out, leaving Poe empty and bereft. But then there’s another click-pop, the obscene wet slide of lubed fingers on a cock, and Finn’s pushing in, inch by inch, taking Poe’s breath away.

“How is it, love?” Finn’s voice rumbles low in his chest.

“ _Hnnngh_ ,” is all Poe can say, lost in space without any words at all.

Finn wraps his hands around Poe’s waist, pull himself up until he is face-to-face with his lover, rooted to the hilt. “How is it?” he asks again, very soft.

Poe’s eyes flutter open slowly, try to focus on Finn. He nods, tries to find a word, any word that can possibly convey _yes yes fuck yes oh holy fucking Force yes._ “ _Fuck_ ,” he croaks.

Finn laughs and touches his lips to Poe’s. Poe dives into the kiss, presses his tongue into the welcome harbor of Finn’s mouth. This, more than anything else, is their sign for  _yes yes yes please yes_ , so Finn slides out, very slowly, then rams back in and buries his cock in the heady warmth of Poe’s body.

Poe clenches around him, relax again to let him in. Finn bends his head to Poe’s shoulder, folds his lover into his arms, slides gently out and pounds into him again. Poe cries out in pleasure and leans into Finn’s embrace, immobile in the bindings, secure in Finn’s grasp. Finn adjusts his angle—Poe rocks his hips up, so close, needing more, more, more—

Finn slides out and just holds Poe, breathless.

“F— _F_ _UCK_ ,” Poe groans. How many times is this, by now? If he could think, maybe he’d know. But all his blood is in his cock, right now, aching with exquisite pleasure. He feels—he feels _wrecked,_ and glorious, and just—on—the—edge— ” _Fuck—don’t—stop—there—_ ”   

Finn presses the tip of his cock against Poe’s rim. Poe moans, starts to move his hands to pull Finn in—strains against the bonds when he realizes that he can’t. Finn pushes in anyway, full and hot and hard in him, filling every place Poe needs to be filled.

“So beautiful,” Finn croons. “So beautiful like this, you’re mine, I love you, I’ll always love you.” His hips set a slow, inexorable rhythm, setting Poe alight. Finn leans in again—Poe kisses him _hard_ , needing, needing—

“My love.” Finn ducks his head to Poe’s shoulder, holds his lover close and secure. “My love. _Come_ for me,” he growls.

At the words, Poe _shouts,_ clenches around Finn’s cock, and comes untouched, back arched, head thrown back, eyes shut tight. The orgasm sets his veins alight, burns up through his entire body. Drops of come float around them—Finn folds in on himself to catch them in his mouth and swallow each drop down. He returns to place, roots himself in Poe again, a few short thrusts—and he’s coming, too, spilling inside Poe’s slick depths with a breathless groan.

For a long time, they float there, bound together, lost for words, breathing in tandem. At last Finn picks his head up, cups Poe’s face in his hands. “My love,” he whispers. He bends in to kiss Poe’s cheeks, nose, forehead. “So beautiful. You did so well, my love. So well.”

Poe’s eyes flutter open, shut, open again. His pupils are still blown dark with lust, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed. His face eases into a soft smile at the words, replete and content.

Finn pulls out slowly, letting Poe adjust to the gradual emptiness. Bobs down, hands on Poe’s hips for balance, and swallows the few drops of come that leak down Poe’s thighs and float off into the air. Runs his finger around the reddened pucker of Poe’s rim, just to hear his lover’s throaty sigh above his head. Floats around to Poe’s back, one arm wrapped around his lover’s torso to maintain contact with him. Undoes the quick-release knot that binds Poe’s wrists to his ankles, and starts to unwind the red silk from his thighs and calves—slowly, carefully, gently.

“You’re so good, my love,” he murmurs as he works. “So good. You’re safe, here, with me, in my arms. I’ll keep you safe, with me, forever.”

There’s a tight burn in his throat at the words that slip out, unbidden. Safe. An absurd thought, in the heat of war. But Finn means the words, every one. Someday, they will be true. Someday.

From the way Poe leans into his embrace with a boneless hum, they are the perfect thing to say. Finn smiles. He stretches Poe’s newly freed leg and massages the cramps out of it. With no gravity to pull Poe’s weight against the ties, there are only a few red marks left in his sweat-streaked skin. Finn kisses each one, moves to Poe’s other leg, repeats the process. He then moves to kiss Poe’s hands in turn, unties his wrists, and releases his arms from the interwoven loops that locked them in place.

At that, Poe groans, shifts, rolls each shoulder. “Sore, love?” Finn takes his time with each arm, slowly rubbing life back into Poe’s muscles. At last Poe relaxes against him and sighs.

“Better?” Finn asks. 

Poe nods.

“Good.” Finn wraps him in his arms and kisses the back of his neck. He floats around Poe again, one arm around his lover’s shoulders, and sets his hands on the interlocking diamonds crisscrossing his chest. “Ready?” he whispers.

Poe nods, eyes slipping shut. Finn takes a moment to kiss each eyelid before slipping open the knot he left at the base of Poe’s pelvis. Unwinds, unwraps, unknots. He reaches Poe’s neck last and pauses, one hand on the knot of his red silk collar.

Poe’s eyes open, dark and hazy. He smiles at Finn, languid with satisfaction. Finn leans in and kisses him again, lush and sweet, one hand rising to cup the back of his lover’s neck. Poe sighs into his mouth, tips his head up beneath Finn’s soft touch. When they break apart at last, Poe’s lips are parted, humming with life.

Eyes locked on Poe’s, Finn unties the two long ties from the knot around his neck. He ties them together to create an anchorline stretching across the cabin, then unties the knot around Poe’s neck. The silk falls from Poe’s skin at last, leaving him adrift in the air.

“How’s that, love?” Finn asks, voice low in his throat.

Poe nods, closes his eyes, and moves each limb, coming back to his body piece by piece. His limbs drift in place where Finn left them, not yet adjusted to their freedom. Finn hooks one ankle into the anchorline and folds his arms around his lover, letting Poe rest in his arms, safe in the world.

He takes a moment to just admire the kiss-reddened arc of Poe’s lips, the strong plane of his jaw, the faint shadow of stubble, the flat snub of his nose, the deep furrow between his brows. Holding his beloved in his arms—is there anything better, in all the galaxy?

“I love you,” Finn whispers. “So much. My pilot. My brave, handsome, wonderful pilot. Do you know how much you mean to me? How wonderful you are?”

“Definitely not,” Poe mumbles, and nibbles his ear for good measure. “So you should probably tell me, now, in full detail—”

“Coming back to yourself, hmm?”

“With sound effects,” Poe adds with a yawn, pressing further into Finn’s arms.

Finn tightens his grip for a moment, just to let Poe know how secure he is. “Well.” He yawns too, caught by Poe’s momentum. “Sound effects. Ok. Let’s see.” Poe’s skin is flush with sweat against Finn’s, muscles and softness and angles and curves in Finn’s arms.

“You are the sexiest creature I’ve ever encountered,” Finn starts, “and the only appropriate sound effect to match that goes something like this—” He kisses Poe, wet and sloppy, in a remarkable approximation of the sound of a slick cock sliding home.

Poe’s laughter rocks them in place, swinging on the anchorline’s slight give. Finn hooks one leg around Poe’s back to trap the anchorline in place between their bodies, just to be sure they won’t slip off. “And the sweetest, kindest, most _loving_ man I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet,” he continues, grinning broadly. “Sound effect goes—well.”

The most accurate sound effect would be a Yavinese wedding dance, but…they haven’t quite discussed that yet, in so many words. So he settles for another kiss, one that starts chaste, but soon opens, deepens, intensifies until they’re both gasping for breath.

“And,” Finn pants, leaning his head on Poe’s shoulder, “you are, without a doubt, the best fucking pilot in the galaxy. Sound effect to that is _move the seat back further.”_ He makes his voice rasp a bit, breathy, just like Poe. _“No, no, it can go a little further back than that. Settle down between my legs—yeah, that’s it, just like that, babe, right there. Now, let’s open this up, right here.”_ A short _zzzt,_ then: “ _Mmmm! For a moment there I thought I’d put my hand on the joystick by mistake.”_

At that, Poe cracks up in Finn’s arms, head thrown back, eyes crinkling shut. “ _Ohhhhh_ ,” Finn gasps. “Was I supposed to make a _piloting_ sound effect? But that’s the first thing I think about, now, when I think about X-wings.”

“Sex-wings,” Poe corrects him, grinning wickedly.

“Exactly. I mean, your piloting skills are amazing and all. I’ve never doubted you. Except for that time you crashed and nearly killed both of us. But besides that. It’s just that flying and and, well—” he grins— “riding are now a package deal, in my mind.”

“Speaking of riding,” Poe points out, “you never rode me. You were going to—”

“At that point, I didn’t think you could keep yourself from coming for the time it would take for me to finger myself open.” Finn grins and kisses Poe’s forehead.

“Hmm.” Poe yawns again, and stretches, and sighs, and wraps his arms tighter around Finn. “Well. You were definitely right about that. Good thing we have another day and a half here.”

Finn smiles, low and smug. “Good thing, huh? Hmm.”

“You know,” Poe muses. “If I’d known we were going to have two days in hyperspace together, having breathtakingly hot zero-grav sex, I would have brought more supplies. I’m very impressed that you thought to bring the ropes.”

Finn shrugs. “I’ve always been a prodigy.”

Poe elbows him in the side. “Nerfherder. Just for that, guess what I did bring.”

Finn purses his lips and pretends to think about this. “Atomically aerated cream.”

“In zero-g?” Poe shudders. “Ugh. No. What a mess.” He smirks. “Maybe later, babe. On solid ground, in a room that has a real water shower.”

“Deal.” Finn nods, very solemn.

“In the meantime.” Poe’s face slowly cracks into a wicked grin. “What I did bring? Very small. Highly effective.”

“Oh, fuck.” Finn lets his head _thunk_ onto Poe’s chest.

“A vibrating plug,” Poe whispers, diabolically slow. “And a cock ring.” He kisses Finn again, sucks his lover’s bottom lip into his mouth, and bites it in a promise of good things to come. “I thought you might have an idea or two what we could do with those.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Finn repeats, feeling himself start to harden already. Refractory periods were probably optional around Poe. Especially around post-coital-thoroughly-fucked-out-but-still-horny Poe. “Well,” he muses, wrapping his legs around the small of Poe’s back, “I think I would start by tying you up, head to toe, maybe an extra harness this time so I have something to hold onto while pounding your cock into my ass.”

“Mmmph,” Poe says, which is really the only logical response to a proposition like that.

“And then I’d shove the vibrator up your ass, set it on low, slip the cock ring around your dick, and proceed to kiss every single inch of your body, until you start twitching and begging me to touch your cock.”

 _“Mmmph_ ,” Poe repeats, feeling his utterly spent cock jerk at the thought.

“And then let you spread me open, only able to move your fingers because I’ve tied up every inch of your body. And then I’d slide home on your dick and ride you, ride you, _ride_ you until you're breathless and I’m seeing stars and you forget your own name because the only thing you can say is _please, please, please let me come._ ” Finn’s voice rasps, overwhelmed by the image.

_“MMMPH."_

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “A good idea, love? A great idea.” He nods, nods again. “Another day and a half, huh? We’re going to have fun.” He leans in and kisses Poe again, just because he can—sweet, sexy, and full of promise. “We’re going to have a _lot_ of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my main kinks are, in no particular order: being tied up, emotional honesty, and sweetly loving aftercare. Which one is harder to find?
> 
> NB: Many thanks to Krytella, who alerted me that breathplay is, in fact, potentially very dangerous! I scaled back the breathplay that happens in this fic, but if you do attempt this at home, be _very very very_ careful and do allllllll of your research.


End file.
